Sonny with a chance: SWAC movie
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: post new girl. Sonny, Chad and everyone on So Random! and Mackenzie falls are in for an adventure they will never forget. Or is it more than one adveture? Channy, Gell Mell and Grady , a surprise couple and more couples.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! It's me, XSRKRN, and I'm back! Only I have quit writing for Xiaolin Showdown, and now am writing Sonny with a chance:) and any other story I feel God putting on my heart. I love God with all my heart, and so I want to have the characters get saved:).

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, it's better this way, the show's good, as it is:) or any of the characters in Sonny with a chance. But I am bringing in some new characters:)  
Oh and this story is totally and defiantly Channy! And they'll be other romance, for example, there'll be Mel and Grady. I just love Mel, and am so glad they put her on the show. What she told Sonny bout Chad, well, I felt God speaking something to my heart, and so I defiantly advice you all to check out Sonny with a chance: New girl! And Nico, and Tawni will have someone, hmm, maybe for Tawni, Devon or Trevor or hmm an extra I made up, maybe, my character, Devin, I look forward to hearing your opinions and maybe ideas you have. I'm always up for that:)  
And this story is dedicated to, of course, my Truest Love, the One who has given me, a gift and love for writing:) without Him, well I couldn't of written this. I'm nothing without Him:)  
well, I hope you like

"Check out, Zac Efron, in this magazine!" Sonny Monroe exclaimed, holding up a tween weekly magazine to Tawni Hart, who was wearing a red flowered shirt; a khaki skirt, white tennis shoes and a red flowered hat, which matched the shirt and had a yellow Hawaiian flower on it. Her golden blond hair was pulled up in to a ponytail. Sonny was wearing the same ensemble and had her brown hair, with slight natural red highlights up in the same style.  
The two girls, along with their three other co-stars, were rehearsing a new 'Check it out girls' sketch for their show, 'So Random!', which was a comedy sketch show.  
The 'Check it out girls' was a sketch series bout two cashiers at a market, who did not have very good attitudes, or very good customer service, and were like, the best of friends.  
Tawni, who was looking at her nails, with a very bored look on her face, turned to her co-star and peered at the magazine, grabbing one side of it, as Sonny held the other side.  
"Check him out! He's like a total hottie!" Tawnie gushed over a picture of Zac Efron, that was supposed to be in the magazine.  
"Check him out! I so know!" Sonny exclaimed, chewing on the piece of gum in her mouth.  
Both girls were chewing gum.  
Just then Grady came onto the scene, and walked up to the counter that the two girls were standing behind. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a monkey, climbing on a banana tree. The monkey and banana tree both lit up. He was also wearing blue flowered Bermuda shorts, and sandals with white tube socks.  
The two girls were too engrossed in the magazine to notice Grady's character.  
"Excuse me," Grady said, catching the two girls attention. "but can you two put down that magazine long enough to help me." He was annoyed with how the girls were looking at the magazine, when they were supposed to be doing their job.  
The girls put aside the magazine and looked at him, as though, he was being rude.  
"Check out his shirt." Sonny scoffed.  
"Yeah," Tawni said in agreement, "Check out how it lights up!"  
"Hey!" Grady said, offended. "My girlfriend gave me this shirt!"  
"Aww, check it out," Sonny cooed, "How adorable!"  
"I know!" Tawni nodded, "Like totally adorable!"  
Sonny, then caught notice of his shorts.  
"Check out his shorts."  
"His shorts?" Tawni laughed, "Check out, how he's wearing tube socks with sandals."  
"You know," Grady began, clearly fed up. "If all you girls are going to do is 'check out' my clothes" he added qoutation marks with his fingers, as he said 'check out'. "Then I'm just going to take my business elsewhere!"  
With that, Grady left, angerily.  
"Check out his attitude." Sonny said, scrunching up her nose.  
"Check out Zac Efron." Tawni said, holding up the magazine.  
"Oooh, let's check out Zac Efron." Sonny agreed with Tawni, and the two girls hunched over the counter with the magazine in hand.  
Just then, Zora walked up and placed her basket on the counter.  
She was wearing a blond 'beehive wig, a pink t-shirt with gold letters that spelt 'Princess', and pink star shaped glasses.  
"Good morning," Zora said, very sweetly. "how are you two sweeties today?'  
But, just like before, they were too engrossed in that magazine to notice Zora.  
"Check out his hair," Sonny sighed, "It's so pretty."  
"Excuse me," Zora said, still in a sweet manner.  
Tawni gasped, "Check out his eyes!"  
"Excuse me," Zora wasn't as sweet.  
"They are so blue," Sonny sighed, lost in a dream.  
"Excuse me."  
"I could just get so lost in them." Tawni sighed.  
"Excuse me!" Zora yelled, this time not sweet at all.  
The two girls looked up, annoyed with their customer.  
"What!" Tawni snaped rudely, as she chewed on her gum.  
Zora didn't say anything, she just pointed to the basket.  
Sonny looked into the basket, and gasped.  
"Check it out!" She pulled out something from the basket.  
It was a little stuffed 'dancer' reindeer, one of Santa's reindeer. It had a red bow on each antler, little dancing shoes on each roof, and a little red sash on it's neck. The sash had white letters that said 'dancer' on it.  
"Aww,it's so adorable!" Sonny cooed as she held the reindeer up to show Tawni.  
"Aww! Check it out!" Tawni squealed.  
"Yes," Zora said, trying to contain her anger. "Please check it out."  
Sonny looked at the reindeer, "You know, I think I'll do just that." She took out her credit card, and ran it through the cash register, purchasing the reindeer.  
"Hey! I meant check it out for me!" Zora yelled.  
"Yeah," Sonny replied, rudely, "but, instead, I checked it out for me."  
"You two, are the worst cashiers ever!" Zora yelled, before she stomped off the set.  
"Whatever." Tawni scoffed.  
Sonny nodded, before turning to Tawni, holding up dancer.  
"Check out what I just bought!" she exclaimed in exitement.  
"Check you out, girl! It's so adorable!" Tawni said.  
"I know! Isn't it" Sonny giggled, looking at Tawni. "Check out dance?"  
"Check out dance." Tawni sreplied, with a smile to her friend.  
And together, the two girls did their famous 'check it out dance' as the music played.  
Thier the best of friends  
With the worst of tudes.  
They're the check it out girls,  
and they'll check it out for you.  
And with that the sketch ended.  
Marshal Pike, the producer of 'So Random!', aplauded them.  
"Great rehersal, guys." He told the five actors as he was laughing hard. He enjoyed the sketch, very much. He had a good feeling, that tomorrow night's show, was going to be one of the best yet. He then, turned to them, and said, "Kay guys, gather around I got good news."  
The five randoms, then, all gathered around thier boss, curious as to what to the news was, even though his news, wasn't always good news, to them. Like, that one time, that he announced to them, that he had good news, and he told them that Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of thier rival show, 'Mackenzie Falls', was to guest star on 'So Random', instead of Jackson Tyler.  
"What's the news, Marshel?" Sonny asked, exitedly, eager to hear this news. The newest Random, was always so bright, so hyper, so joyful, and like her name, so sunny. Very, very sunny.  
"Well," Marshal began, not sure how they would respond, especially Tawni, who had not taken very well to news like this, before.

So, I hoped you enjoyed this, as much as I am enjoying writing this. Please, read and review. God bless. He loves you so much. And so do I.


	2. the Falls welcomes back one of their own

**Here it is Chapter two. Dedicated to God, cause I could not have been able to write this without Him. I owe Him all my life: ) can't even life with Him**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sonny with a chance, or the break up scene that is from, Sonny with a choice. Though the parts with Chloe, I did make up. Please read and review? Thanks and God bless**

Chad Dylan Cooper sat at his vanity on the set of his show Mackenzie falls. His elbows were on the vanity, as he rested his head on top of his hands. Instead of his usual Mackenzie falls uniform, he was wearing a short sleeved, white polo with black circles and a red diamond on each side of the circles, and dark, blue denim jeans. The producer of 'Mackenzie Falls', or 'Mack Falls' as the people of 'Mackenzie Falls' like to call it, told them that today they could come in normal attire, he thought it would be good to do an episode where they went to a vacation to a amusement park, so they'd be filming in clothes they wear off set. The shirt he was wearing was his favorite shirt, out of all the shirts he had, and he had a lot of shirts.

Why was this shirt so special to Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, because, the girl he was head over heels for, Sonny Monroe, his ex-girlfriend, had bought it for him, when they were dating.

Why, did he have to be a jerk, and ask for a recount for best tween show. That was the worst mistake that he ever made. For, he may of won the recount, but he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him, Sonny Monroe.

Sighing, he laid his arms on the vanity, and thumped his head on the vanity.

Just then, there was a voice on a loud speaker that said,

"Will all the Mackenzie falls regular meet on the garden of the Mackenzie falls." The voice said.

Chad lifted up his head. What was this about. Whatever it was, he was hardly in the mood. Sighing, he got up and trudged his way over to the 'Mackenzie Falls' garden. It was a nice little area with fake grass, and plastic bushes and trees that looked very real, and stone tile.

Devon, Chloe, Trevor, and all the other regulars of 'Mackenzie Falls' were already there waiting for their Producer, Charles Zirlott to come, and tell them what was going on.

Chad made his way over to Devon, Chloe, and Trevor, the three regulars of 'Mackenzie Falls' or the 'Falls,' as they called it, that he was closest to.

Somehow, seeing how Sonny and the other four randoms were all so close, made him get close to those three, plus some other regulars, such as Portlyn, who left some time ago.

Chloe smiled when she saw Chad, although she acted snooty around the randoms, she really a very sweet, down to earth girl, who loved people, including the randoms, though because of the stupid rivalary between the two shows, she felt she had to act snooty around them, but truth be told she did not like being snooty. She hated it. For it was not her.

"Hey, Chad," She smiled, as she greeted Chad, in her natural sweet way. "I wonder what this meeting is about, do you?"

"Yeah," Devon said, "I wonder what Charles needs to tell us"

"Maybe it's about doing a 'Mack Falls' movie." Trevor guesed. "Now that would be awesome."

Devon and Chloe nodded in agreement, doing a 'Mack Falls' movie would be awesome for sure, and it would boost up the show's ratings.

Devon turned to Chad,

"what do you think it is Chad?" he asked his costar.

Chad just shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants, and hung his head.

"I could care less." He replied, with no emotion.

Chloe looked at him, sympathetically. She knew that he was still very heartbroken over his breakup with Sonny.

Yeah, Chloe had to admit that ordering that recount was pretty wrong of him, but she knew that in Chad's mind, he was doing something good to save the relationship, as if somehow, 'So Random's win' would ruin Chad and Sonny's relationship, as if he felt that the win may take her from him. Okay, so maybe Chloe took a peak of the private journal on his laptop. But, how could she help it? She needed to borrow his laptop, and the journal was up on the screen.

And in Chloe's opinion, she felt that Sonny was a bit rash, in breaking up with him, that she should have talked to him bout it, and then, maybe, she would understand, why he felt that he needed to order the recount, even if Chloe, herself, or even Chad didn't' quit understand. One thing's for sure, Chloe knew Chad deeply loved Sonny, for it was very evident.

In fact, no one knew this but, Chloe was there, when Chad went to the prop house to tell Sonny about the recount, where they had that fight and then Sonny broke it off with Chad.

_Flashback_

_Chloe was there, when Chad had ordered the recount, so as the curious girl, that she is, she wanted to see what would happen, how Sonny would react. So, she snuck into the vent and headed to the prophouse in stage three. The vent was high up in the prophouse, that no one could really see it. Once there, she peered into the vent hole to see Chad walking in the prophouse._

_"Hey! What's up, Randoms? How are we enjoying this fine day?" He exclaimed, as he walked over to some of the flowers the randoms had received as congratulations for winning best tween show._

_"Oh, hey there Chad Dylan Chipper!" Sonny greeted him, as she walked away from where she had been standing with Tawni and Zora to him._

_"Oh, that I am, that I am." Chad replied, happily, and then in a low voice he said, "I figured out how to solve our little problem"._

_"Oh great". Sonny smiled. She then turned to her friends, "Hey guys, can you give us like five minutes?"_

_"Sure," Zora answered, turning to the rest of the group, she said, "hey, who wants to taxi ride to see where they make Chad park his car now." _

_Grady, Nico, Tawni, and Zora all laughed, Chad even laughed. The only one not laughing was Sonny, in fact she did not look happy that her friends were making fun of her boyfriend._

_Chloe stifled a giggle, so that no one would hear, and know that she was in the vent._

_"It's funny, cause it's true." Chad laughed._

_You may think, that Chloe was unused to seeing Chad so happy, go lucky, but she wasn't. In fact, since Chad and Sonny started dating, he was the happiest, anyone has ever seen him._

_Chloe continued to watch the scene before her, and was suddenly craving popcorn. _

_Sonny looked at her boyfriend in surprise._

_"Wow, your being a really good sport." _

_"There's no reason not to be." Chad had told her. "I've been thinking bout what you said. How I've been letting 'So Random's win get between us. And I wanted to fix that" He led her to the couch._

_Sonny smiled at him, "See, I knew you'd get past" she said._

_"I had to", Chad said simply, as they sat down on the couch. He took her hand, in both of his, and she grabbed his hands with her free one. _

_"For us." He continued._

_"Gosh, it just, it just feels so good to hear that coming from you." Sonny sighed. _

_'Well, that sounds a bit harsh.' Chloe thought about Sonny's line. It was like Sonny was saying Chad was selfish and only thought of himself. Okay, maybe a lot of the times, he was, but there were a lot of moments, especially moments concerning Sonny Monroe, that he was selfless, kind, caring and sweet. Like the time, in his private jet, with Nico, Grady, and Zora, where Penelope made him chose between his own life or Sonny, and he chose Sonny, over his life._

_"You know, some silly award shouldn't get between us" Sonny laughed._

_"I totally agree", Chad agreed. "So, I ordered a recount of the votes for best tween show."_

_Sonny looked at him in complete shock._

_"You did what now?"_

_Chad looked at her, weirdly, "I ordered a recount. Ooh, great news 'So Random' lost." He announced as he ran his hand in the air in front of him._

_"I can't believe this." Sonny said, sadly._

_Chloe just could not believe how dumb Chad was to order a recount between the show, and thinking it would help their relationship, but she knew that behind Chad's crazy thinking, there were some sweet, loving, caring and good intentions._

_"What, that you lost?" Chad questioned, confused at her reaction. "Oh, don't worry bout it." He patted her hand. "You'll get used to it, I did", he shrugged._

_"No, you didn't". Sonny scoffed, as she stood up. "You ordered a recount. Why would you even think bout doing that."_

_"You felt weird bout winning," Chad exclaimed and pointed to himself, "I felt weird bout losing, and now, thanks to me. We don't have to feel weird anymore."_

_Chloe furrowed her brow. How does that make sense, exactly._

_Chad looked at Sonny, whose face showed of complete disappointment and hurt. _

_"But, you do have a very weird look on your face."_

_"It's called disappointment, Chad." Sonny said, rather softly. _

_Really Chad? Really? You don't know what disappointment is? _

_"You were so miserable," Sonny went on, "that you weren't the center of attention for one day, that you went and ordered a recount?"_

_"Woah, okay," Chad gave a surprised laugh, taken aback by her reaction. "I just wanted things to go back to normal, like I promised." _

_"Normal? Oh, you mean the normal where you always win, and I always lose?" She pointed to him, and then to herself for emphasis. "I don't like that normal". She walked to the other side of him, as she said._

_"Boyfriends and girlfriends are supposed to support each other, root for each other. You know , I can't be in a relationship with someone who always puts themselves first."_

_"No, I did this for us, okay" Chad countered back._

_"No, Chad." Sonny walked to the table, picked up the tween choice award and walked back to Chad. _

_"The only 'us' there is now, is between you and this reward." She handed him the reward. "I hope you two will very happy together."_

_Chad scoffed, in surprise, his heart clearly breaking. "I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me. Cause, I thought I was helping."_

_Sonny shook her head, "That's the worst part about it." She said, very sadly. "Goodbye, Chad."_

_"Sonny, don't' do this, this is ridic-"_

_"No," Sonny interrupted, "just go"._

_"But I just, I just." Chad stuttered._

_Chloe knew that his heart was breaking, probably into a million pieces._

_"Chad, there are no second chances this time, I'm sorry. You won the recount but you lost me._

_Chloe gasped, softly, again, careful to make sure no one knew she was up there._

_'Oh, Sony don't this, don't you see he loves you. Don't break Chad's heart.' _

_Chad looked at her with sadness, and heartache written all over his face, and in his deep blue eyes. He looked down, then back at Sonny and moved his eyes side to side. Backing away, heartbroken, he placed the award on the coffee table, tapped it and proceeded towards the door. At the door, he looked at her, in a sad and heartbroken way, as if to beg her not to end their relationship. Then he looked away and left the room. There was a single tear rolling down Sonny Cheek. _

_Tears ran down Chloe's cheek, heartbroken for both of them, she could understand Sonny's anger and frustration, but still felt that she overacted by breaking up with him._

_She knew Chad loved and cared deeply for her, in fact she saw his placing the award down, and his looking at her, as a way of saying that he loved her deeply, and would so much her, over some stupid award._

_Than something hit Chloe._

_'Oh no, Chad,' she thought. She knew ,she had to check on Chad, that he could probably use the support of a friend, even though she was sure he wouldn't' accept._

_So, scooting backwards in the vent, she made her way to stage two, the 'Mackenzie Falls' stage. She scooted herself out of the vent hole, which was a bad idea, because she fell, with a thud, onto the floor._

_With quick movement, she got up and looked around to make sure that no one heard, or saw her. Just then, Devon passed by, so she gave a quick, nervous wave. _

_"Hey, Dev." She laughed nervously._

_Devon looked at her weirdly._

_"Hey Chloe." He said, as he kept walking. _

_With a quick sigh of relief, Chloe took off running to the make-up area, on the set, where Chad mainly hung out before, during and after each recordings of the show. _

_When she made it to his vanity, where there was a strong scent of Chad's 'manly' cologne, a strong scent of musk, she saw that Chad was hunched over the vanity, sobbing. _

_Chloe felt a huge cloud of sadness in her heart, and she just wanted to rush over to Chad and embrace her friend in a hug, he was like a brother to her, after all, and she hated seeing him like this. But she knew that Chad would just push her away. So, instead, she took one lost glance at Chad, and made her way to her dressing room. _

_End of flash back_

"Okay, guys." Chloe was brought out of her reminiscing by Charles, who had just come up to the group.

'I called you here, because I got some wonderful news for you guys." Charles announced.

"Are we making a 'Mack Falls' movie?" Devon asked.

"No," Charles answered. "Well, not yet, anyway, you never know though."

Chloe stepped forward, "So what is it Charles?"

"Well," Charles began, "For one, one of the show's old regulars will be returning to the show."

Chad just stood there, his hands still in his pockets, and his head low. Ever since the break-up, he has been quite depressed, most of the times, though, some of the times, he was normal old Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad might not care about the news, but Chloe sure was interested.

"Who is it?" She asked, hoping it was her best friend, who had left the show, quite a while ago.

Before Charles could answer, a girl with dark, curly, brown hair that was pulled up into a pony tail, rushed over to Chloe, and embraced her in a big hug.

"Our very own Portlyn." Charles announced.

Chloe was overwhelmed with excitement, this was her best friend that was back on the show.

Portlyn was kicked off the show, about a year and a half ago, when her character disappeared in a mysterious ballooning accident. The two girls had known each other since they were little and were best of friends. They had done everything together on the set, and then after Portlyn left, the two still kept close contact, via phone, email, and of course facechum.

"Port!" Chloe squealed, returning her old costar.

"Chloe-co!" Portlyn squealed back.

"Portlyn!" Devon, and Trevor exclaimed, at the same time. They joined the two girls in the hug.

Even Chad joined in, for he was pretty close to Portlyn, when she was on the show.

"Hey, Port," Chad greeted.

Portlyn broke the hug, and turned to her old costar, in excitement.

"So, Chad," She said, with a huge smile, "I heard that you and Sonny are finally dating!"

Portlyn had known all along, that Chad liked Sonny from the moment he saw her picture, that Charles had given the cast of 'Mackenzie Falls', so that they would know the newest member of their rival show 'So Random'. He fell hard, right then.

Chloe shook her head, her hand on her forehead.

'Oh no, she doesn't know.' Chloe thought. Of course, she didn't. Chloe didn't tell her, it wasn't hers to tell, and she didn'ty like to tell other peoples business. And it upset Chad too much to talk about it, so she knew that she had to not know

"Portlyn," Chloe said, slowly, as she put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. Portlyn looked at her.

"Chad and Sonny broke up."

Portlyn gasped, "What?" She gave Chloe a look, as if to say, 'Why didn't you tell me?'.

Chloe gave her a look, in return, as if to say, 'It wasn't mine to tell'.

Portlyn then turned to Chad.

"Chad," She whispered, sympathetically.

Before she could say anything else Charles spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt," he began, "but I have more good news".

The group turned to the producer. What could this news be?

**Sorry guys, you're going to have to wait a bit longer to find out what this mysterious news is. So tell me what you think? And , again couldn't have even begin to write this with out God. I owe Him all that I have and am and love Him with all that I have and am**

**Well, hope you liked it**

**So, I decided it was too weird to make protlyn and Chad cousins so I re-edited it :) I'm sorry, I have not updated in a while, but i have finished chapter three, and I got to type it up, so it should be up soon:) Thanks and God bless:)**


	3. The plane ride

**Hey, I'm so, so, so, sorry it's been a while since I have updated. I have been stuck, and wasn't even sure if I should finish. Well, hope you enjoy it. **

**Dedication: To my God, for helping me write this, I couldn't have done it without His help.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any of the characters, except the Oc's God's given me the ideas to make.**

Chapter three- New Members of So Random and Mack Falls.

Stacy Munroe, David Collins, Chrissy Bell, and Devin Bell, along with their families, all boarded the plane. They were on their way to Las Angeles, California, where the four teenagers would start their new jobs at Condor Studios.

Stacy was to be the newest member of So Random. Marshall had felt that it was time for there to be a sixth member on the show, felt it might spice things up. And so, he put out an advertisement for people to send out video auditions, which Stacy did, and she got chosen to be the newest member.

Chrissy was going to be on Mackenzie Falls, as Devon, Mackenzie's stepbrother's girlfriend.

David was going to be Mackenzie Falls mailman, while Devin was going to be the mailman for So Random. Josh, the former mailman for So Random had gotten a really awesome acting job for a big movie, so they needed a new mailman. And so, Stacy got Devin to apply for the job.

Chrissy and David sat on a row together, and Stacy and Devin sat across them. Their families sat in a different section of the plane.

Chrissy turned to David, Devin and Stacy and said.

"Alright guys, let's pray for the trip and for this new journey of our lives."

The four teens, and their families, were all strong One God Apostolics, who passionality love and worship God on high!

David nodded and began the prayers.

"Lord Jesus, You are so awesome, and great and so very worthy to be praised. I thank You Father, for this opportunity to start our new jobs. Let us worship and serve You as we do our jobs and help us to reach out to all those around us in Condor Studios, and in California. Help us to be 'Souled out' for You. And give us the strength and courage that we need to reach out and change the world around us and to live a life of worship for You. And I pray that You will keep Your strong hand around us and keep us safe on this trip in Jesus name, Amen."

"Amen." The other three chorused.

Stacy clapped her hands in excitement.

"I so can't wait till we are there. I'm so exited to be on 'So Random', with Sonny Munroe!"

"And, don't forget Nico, Grady, Tawni, and Zora." Devin reminded her.

Stacy nodded, "Them too. It's just ever since Sonny came to the show, I've been a _huge_ fan of hers."

Devin nodded in understanding.

"Of course, I'm excited about meeting Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora!" Stacy continued. She turned to her best friend Chrissy.

"So Chris, you exited about being on tween's number one drama Mackenzie Falls."

Chrissy nodded, "So exited, I think I mastered my dramatic look." She looked in the distance, dramatically. The four busted in laughter.

"I'm especially excited to be near Chad Dylan Cooper, he's so adorable." She giggled, looking at David, her boyfriend of two years, who gave a small growl. Chrissy smiled at him, and playfully swatted at him.

"You know, I'm just playing with ya."

David smiled, and nuzzled her nose with his. "Yeah, I know, my Chrissy boo."

Devin scrunched his nose, "Bleh, where's a barf bag when you need it." He didn't like seeing his sister getting all romantic with her boyfriend, it was weird to him.

Chrissy turned to him, "Oh, Shush it, Devin, you know one day, you'll be head over heels in love, and will be all romantic with her."

"Yeah," Devin agreed, " and I'm sure you will find it just as weird, as I find this weird."

"Yeah, a little, "Chrissy agreed, "But it will be adorable!"

Devin was feeling weird, talking about this, so he turned to Stacy.

"So, Stacy did you come up with any sketches like Marshal Pike requested?"

Stacy nodded, and began to talk about all her sketch ideas.


	4. Evening spent at the Patio

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I will try my best to keep updated. Hope you like this chapter**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance or the characters, except the ones I made up. **

**This goes to God, for without Him, I couldn't write. He's my Everything. This is a revisement of last chapter, please read. There's a lot of changes. **

"Isn't it exiting, Tawni?" Sonny Monroe had asked her best friend, and coworker. The five randoms were all hanging out at their new favorite hangout, the Patio.

Tawni, who was sitting on a padded lawn chair, right by the yellow bench Sonny was sitting on, turned to her.

"Hmm?" She questioned.

Sonny grinned, "The news Marshall had told us." She answered excitedly.

"Oh, you mean 'So Random' having a new member?" Tawni dully asked. She wasn't very happy over the news of a sixth member that Marshall gave earlier that day. Granted, she wasn't as upset as she was when Marshall had first told them about Sonny, but she wasn't happy. Truthfully, she was scared that Sonny would like the new girl more than her and that she would lose her best friend, that the new girl would just steal Sonny from her.

Sonny was her best friend, even though she didn't like her and was jealous of her, at first.

Sonny nodded with enthusiasm, "Yeah, I just can't wait to meet her. I'm so exited."

"Of course, you are." Tawni simply replied. "You're always exited."

Sonny was quite a happy, go lucky, bubbly, sunshiny girl, who was easily over exited over things.

"Aren't you?" Sonny asked.

"It's just another member." Tawni answered. "We've through this before."

"Yeah," Nico jumped in. "And, if I remember correctly, you weren't very happy about Sonny coming, either."

"Yeah," Grady agreed. "But, now look at you two girls. You're practically best friends now."

"That's true, Tawn." Sonny said, "You never know, you may become best friends with her. I'm sure I'm going to like her."

Tawni sighed and muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Sonny cocked her head, "I'm sorry, did you say something, Tawni?"

Tawni shook her head and gave in, "Alright, what's her name?"

Zora pulled out the picture Marshall had given her. Like last time, he had given the six randoms a picture of the new member. This one, had the girls name under it.

"Her name is Stacy Munroe." Zora answered. She looked up at Sonny. "Weird, she has the same name as you, Sonny."

Sonny leaned over, and the thirteen year old handed her the picture.

"Ooh cool," Sonny said with exitment. "We have the same last name."

Grady's blue eyes brightened. "Ooh are you guys sisters?"

Sonny looked at her friend. Sometimes, Grady could be crazy.

"No," Sonny answered. "We're not sisters. Monroe is quite a popular name.

"Though, there is a chance you are related. It's not impossible." Zora pointed out.

Tawni gasped. "That'd be so cool."

Sonny simply shrugged, "It'd be pretty cool."

Just then, a girl, their age, with strawberry blond hair that had a feather in it, came up to them carrying a tray with five mugs ontop of it.

"Hey guys," She said, cheerily.

Sonny smiled at the girl, who happened to be their friend Mel. "Hey Mel."

Mel smiled back, and handed Sonny a mug. Sonny looked at it with a weirded look on her face.

"Um Mel, we didn't order yet." She told the waitress.

"I know," Mel smiled. "This is on the house." She handed Nico, Tawni, And Zora a mug each. And then, she gave a mug to Grady. His mug was blue, like his eyes, and whipped cream was piled over the top with chocolate and chocolate sprinkles sprinkled over it.

"Here you go, Grady." She smiled at him.

Grady shyly smiled back and took the mug. Trying his best not to go into his Scottish mode which he went into every time a girl possibly liked him, he cleared his throat and said.

"Thank ye-you."

"You're welcome." She said, and then she turned to the whole group. She had to keep herself from smiling giddily.

"So, you're show's tomorrow night, right?" She asked.

Sonny nodded, "Yep, you going to watch it?"

"Better," Mel replied with a grin. "I'm going to be in the audience."

"Awesome." Sonny exclaimed. "Can't wait for you to see it. We're going to do a new Check it out girls sketch."

Tawni nodded, "It's going to be awesome." You going to love me in it."

Mel just nodded at Tawni and turned to Sonny.

"Cool, can't wait. I heard you're check it out sketches are great."

Before she met the randoms, she had never seen 'So Random' before, but then, once she met then and found out they were in a show, She just had to see it.

"Awe, that's so nice," Sonny cooed humbly. "I'm so excited. This one's going to be the best yet."

"Yeah," Tawni agreed, "We're going to be 'checking out' Zac Efron in a magazine."

"And, then I'll be buying one of the customer's item." Sonny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm that costumer." Zora chipped in.

"Cool," Mel smiled, "That sounds like it's going to be hilarious."

"Thanks" Sonny beamed.

"We're also doing a 'Dolphin Boy' sketch, starring our boy here, Grady." Nico jumped in, patting his best friends shoulder.

Mel looked at Grady and smiled,

"Oh cool, I've seen a couple of those, very hilarious. What's this one about?"

Grady smiled, "Dolphin boy's going into space." He exclaimed.

"Oh cool," Mel exclaimed, "Can't wait to see it, Dolphin boy's my favorite sketch."

Grady smiled sheepishly, "Thanks."

Mel smiled at him.

Sonny and Tawni exchanged a knowing glance. Of course, Sonny already knew about Mel's crush on Grady. For Mel had asked about him when they had first come to the patio and met Mel.

"Well," Mel broke the silence, "I've got to get back to work."

Sonny nodded, "Hey, you going to perform tonight?"

Mel shook her head, "Not tonight," She answered. "My break just ended. I decided to spend it with you guys."

"Awe, that's so nice!" Sonny cooed. "You're so sweet Mel."

Mel blushed, "Awe, thanks Sonny." She smiled. "See you Sonny." And, then she said to Nico, "See you, Nico, Tawni, and Zora." Then to Grady, she waved and said, "See ya, Grady. Look forward to the show tomorrow night." With that she left.

"Ooh, Grady," Sonny sing songed, "Looks like someone likes you."

Grady blushed, "Nah, you think so?"

"I've been telling you, G," Nico told him, "She's way into ya."

Grady smiled, and began to think.

"You know, Grady," Sonny spoke up. "I think you two will make cute couple."

Nico, Tawni, and even Zora all nodded in agreement.

"Ya think so?" Grady asked.

His four coworkers all nodded.

"I think you should talk to her after the show, and invite her to pizza with us." Sonny suggested.

"I don't know…." Grady replied.

"Do it!" Tawni, Zora and Nico urged.

"Okay, I'll do it." Grady grinned his usual childlike grin.

Sonny giggled as she thought about the show tomorrow. She knew it was going to be the biggest yet. Especially with their new member, Stacy Munroe, who oddly had the same last name as Sonny. She was especially exited for the 'Check it out girls' sketch.

"You guys, I'm just so excited. She squealed. "Tomorrow night's show's going to be so great!"

Tawni nodded, "I know." She exclaimed. "Especially our 'Check it out girls' sketch. People are going to love me."

"You know, Tawn, I'm in it too," Sonny reminded the self centered girl. "So are Zora and Grady."

"I know," Tawni scoffed, flicking her blond hair with her hand, "but, I'm the best in it."

Sonny rolled her eyes, and sighed. Tawni could be so selfish sometimes.

"You know, that little 'Dasher' plushie really is adorable."

"You should see if they'll let you keep it." Tawni suggested.

Sonny smiled, "I think I will."

**Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it:) And, please review if you want. I also want to take the time to read and review Daydreamer Di' s story Why don't you love me story thank and God bless;)**


End file.
